Love & Hope
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony is on the way to the UN when he is shot of the road he ends up in critical condition and with the name 'Steve' on his lips. Pepper takes matters into her hands with the UN and gets the Rogue Avengers pardoned with her, Daisy, Carol, Reed and a Strange acting as the collateral if the rogues do something. What will the rouges do when they see the news and hear about him? Slash


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Tony is on the way to the UN when he is shot of the road he ends up in critical condition and with the name 'Steve' on his lips. Pepper takes matters into her hands with the UN and gets the Rogue Avengers pardoned with her, Daisy, Carol, Reed and a Strange acting as the collateral if the rogues do something. What will the rouges do when they see the news and hear about Tony?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony was tired he had been working on the Accords for months so his team would get back. He also had been designing the New Avengers Compound Tower, the New Avengers and all the support staff that was needed for the compound.

He had made Divisions in the Avengers. They were Avengers Division which was headed by Captain Marvel aka Carol Danvers and Himself, then the Science Division which was headed by himself, Dr Hank Pym and Jane Foster, then the PR Division which was headed by Laura Barton, Darcy Lewis and Alicia Grimm. Then was the Legal Division which was headed by Matt Murdock and Maggie Lang. Then there was the Medical Division which was headed by Jennifer Banner. Then the Research and Developement Division: Dr Hank Pym and Himself. Then the Liaison Division: Sharon Carter to the CIA, Reed Richards to the Fantastic Four, and Mututes, Daisy Johnson to the Inhumans. Then there was the Security Division which was headed Happy Hogan. Then there was the Weapon & Technology Division which was headed by himself. Then the Young Avengers Division which was headed Spider-Man with support from Iron Lad, Hawkeye and Eagle Eye. And lastly was the Transport Division which was headed by Tristan Spencer.

Everyone in the New Avengers and its divisions could stay at the Avengers Compound Tower. And so could their children. He had also made a few more AI's and rebooted JARVIS. Each division really had their own AI's. They were JARVIS Avengers Compound Tower, Tony's Lab at Avengers Compound, and Tony's Armour, FRIDAY: Old Avengers Compound, KAREN: Spider-Man Suit, JACOSTA: Stark Industries, WISH: Iron Lads Suit, COMET: Legal Division, STARDUST: Science Division, TADASHI: PR Division, WISTERA was the Research & Developement Divison, ROCKET was the Weapon & Technology Divison, HALO: Small Airport at Avengers Compound, CASTLE: Security Division, LUCY: Liaison Division, MEDI: Medical Division and DUSK for the Fantastic Four.

Rhodey had joined the Rogue Avengers in anger in Tony. But Tony gave Vision the chance to go with the Rogues and after much convincing Vision left with the promise that Tony would bring them home and Vision promised not to tell anyone what Tony was doing. bruce was with the rogues too. All those losses hurt Tony but Tony knew deep down they didn't mean to hurt him.

Now he after months of work had reached an agreement with the Accords. He was going to sign his name in documents to be collateral for anything the Rogues would do when they got back. Ross was furious with him because he managed to change the Accords. But Tony was close to getting rid of Ross for once and for all.

Tony couldn't wait to see Steve again. Tony needed to tell the Rogues he forgive them and that he had been a fool for not communicating properly. And that there was nothing to forgive. He hadn't rang Steve because he didn't what to get Steve and the others hopes up of the Accords changers.

Tony was deep in thought while driving to the UN for the Accords changes signing when he hears a shot fired and pain radiated in his body and he lost control of his car. The next thing he knows he had crashed his car. Tony's whole body was radiating pain and he felt numb. He felt the blood dripping down his face.

The last thing he thought was of Steve the person he needed to have back at his side.

' _I am sorry Steve',_ Tony thinks in his last conscious thoughts

"Steve", Tony whispers as he fades from consciousness as people were shouting at him to stay awake…

* * *

 _Stark's_ _Industries_

* * *

Pepper Potts was worried she hadn't heard from Tony and he was due at the UN soon. She might not be in love with Tony anymore but that didn't mean she didn't still care for him.

Suddenly her phone rang and she didn't recognise the number.  
"Pepper Potts speaking", Pepper says

"Miss Potts I am calling about Mr Stark. I am from the…hospital and I am afraid Mr Stark has been in an shooting and an accident in his car", a voice says

"What are his injuries?" Pepper asks upset at what happened

"He has a GSW to the upper body. Serval broken bones and internal bleeding. He will be rushed to surgery shortly. His heart also stopped once and we have to intubate him", the nurse says

"What are his chances?" Pepper asks

"25 – 35%", the nurse says

"Thank you I will send someone there to protect him", Pepper says

"That is not necessary", The nurse protests

"It is", Pepper says

"Very well", the nurse says

"Thank you and keep me updated", Pepper says

"Of course", the nurse says

Pepper hangs up with tears in her eyes she calls Carol with the information to let the teams know and that they were needed at the hospital. Pepper called Happy and they immediately go to the hospital and where the second there. The Fantastic Four had beaten them and they looked grave and unspoken words passed between them.

An hour later most of the New Avengers had arrived and they were all waiting around to hear what was going on with Tony.

Hours pass and the group was all solemn and hoped Tony would pull through. Laura and Maggie had gone back to the compound to be with the kids and some of the superheros who had patrols were out but everyone else was at the hospital.

It was 3am when a surgeon with blood on him comes out.  
"Family of Anthony Stark?" the Surgeon asks

"We all are", Pepper says

"How is he?" Hope asks

"We have repaired the damage it was touch and go. We lost him twice on the table. The GSW to the chest pierced his lung and nicked the artery to the heart. He has 5 broken ribs and 3 cracked. One of the ribs pierced the lung that was already nicked by the bullet. He has a broken collar bone and left arm. He has two broken legs, one of which needed screws and plates in it. He has a crack in his skull which caused bruising and swelling of the brain. We wouldn't know if has any brain damage until he wakes up. If he wakes up", the Surgeon says

"If?" Carol asks

"Yes with the damage he is in a coma at the moment", the surgeon says

"Can we see him?" Pepper asks

"Alright. I won't try and stop you. As Mr Stark has bought this hospital and that he is an unstable condition", the surgeon says

They all see Tony laying in the bed looking like death. That bought tears to some of the girls eyes.  
"Do you know who Steve is?" A nurse asks

"Yes why?" Daisy asks

"He was reported saying that name before he went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance", the nurse says

"Thank you for informing us", Stephan says

"Can I see his chart?" Jennifer Banner aka She-Hulk asks

"Who are you?" the nurse asks

"I am Doctor Jennifer Banner", Jennifer says

"Alright then", the nurse says

They were all silent then but Pepper was thinking. Tony had been thinking of Steve before he lost consciousness. She knew the UN would not do the Accords again without collateral and Tony would be unlikely do be that. There was only really one choice. Pepper knew Tony wanted them home and would be devastated if they didn't and the New Avengers could need the help.  
"I need to talk to you all about what we do about the Accords", Pepper says to everyone  
"What do you have in mind?" Reed asks

"Tony wants THEM home. He would be devastated if they wouldn't get their pardons. So we need to do something about it", Pepper replies

"What do you suggest?" Carol asks

"We give the UN what they want", Pepper says  
"And what is that?" Daisy asks

"Collateral"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
